I Do That To You Too
by selachophobia
Summary: One-shot: Stiles and Derek have been best friends for the past few years now. They are practically brothers... until Derek practically kisses Stiles while play-fighting. Now, they are "beasties" with benefits, or more? Rated T for a tiny bit of naughty language, but it's mostly cute puppy love and a microscopic amount of angst. STEREK! Yay!


**AN: My first Sterek piece! Since I ran out of any Harry Potter fanfics of literally any pairing, Sterek has replaced Drarry for the time being. I wanted to see Derek not be quite so angsty, yet not have a completely different personality. And Stiles is of age, so none of that whole "but you're sooo young and I'm sooo old" business. Let's see how it turns out! :)**

* * *

><p>"Take it back, stupid head wolf man!"<p>

"Nope."

_Remote control flies through air and explodes against face._

Silence.

Stiles crouches back down on the couch and stares at Derek, who's standing behind it now. And the _look_ on his ridiculously handsome face is… well it's not good for Stiles.

Except, then the wolf smiles widely, but it's an evil grin of revenge, Stiles just knows. After a few years with the guy, he had learned almost everything about Derek, once he got past the whole "I shall never be happy again!" thing.

But Stiles was still a human, and even though they were best friends now, didn't mean the wolf wouldn't chew his arm off or anything!

When he opened his mouth, Derek suddenly lunged at him and pulled him over the back of the couch. _Pulled him_, like a child, by the armpits. Never mind that Stiles was a grown man and over six feet tall.

He dangled in the air for a moment before Derek threw him into the nearest wall. It didn't hurt, but Stiles still groaned out loud because he realized what he'd gotten himself into. A wrestling war: werewolf versus human. And it happened, like, _all_ the time. Stiles' mouth simply could _not_ hold back the sass.

Hold on, though. The whole thing started because Derek was being a butt face and purposely antagonized him. So they would just have to punch it out until the wolf man apologized, like a good furry best friend.

Stiles straightened only to throw himself at the Alpha. He managed to push him into the couch, where they bounced off and hit the floor. And it wasn't carpet. _Ouch_.

"Just take back what you said and all shall be forgiven, dude." Stiles had his hand on Derek's face, pushing it into the hardwood floor.

But then the wolf flipped them over and laughed. "Nope. I meant every word, so why should I act like I didn't mean it? Hm?"

"Ugh! You are _so_ uninvited to my birthday party now."

"Maybe I don't want to go to your stupid superhero themed party anyway," he said while twisting Stiles' arm behind his back.

He gasped, but not from the slight ache in his shoulder. "You don't like going to my birthday parties? Oh my God, Derek, that is crazy rude! And probably not even true… is it?" He tried to look back at the man now sitting on him, using his full weight to crush his lungs.

Derek snorted and let go of his arm to flick the human's nose. "Dunno. You'll never find out either way."

With his arm now free, Stiles pushed himself up enough to elbow Derek wherever he could reach.

A groan. Aha! He jabbed him in the throat. And with that, he flipped onto his back, with Derek sitting on his legs, rubbing his now sore neck.

But Stiles still couldn't feel satisfied that Derek had learned any sort of lesson from this. So he asked again, "Do you really not want to come to my party?"

When Derek just growled and started to get up, Stiles hurriedly started to ramble. "Because, you know, it's okay… I guess. I mean, you've been to enough of my birthday parties, I suppose. A few years is good enough. Whatever. But, like, do you just not want to go because I'll be there or because you hate Marvel comic book heroes? Well, it can't be because of me, since you've been just fine with this handsome mug of mine for the past few years. We're… we're besties, aren't we?"

"Stiles, what did I tell you about calling me that?" he said with a sigh. Then when he looked down at Stiles, he seemed to get some sort of vibe from him because he turned into "Derek the Comforter". He took Stiles' wrist and rubbed it with his thumb, then… then with his _nose_. Derek was _nuzzling_ his wrist. _Good Lord_.

"W-What?" was all he could manage to say.

With his perfect smirk, Derek kept his wolfy eyes on Stiles while he continued to nuzzle his way up his arm. When he nipped at the inside of his elbow, and Stiles squeaked involuntarily, Derek said, "If anything, we're _beasties_."

It took a moment for Stiles to realize that the wolf man was actually making jokes. At a time like this? He was wondering what the hell was going on!

"Oh my G- Derek! Beasties? I don't even… you are such a freak, dude. Seriously. And I'm not even including the bit about you being all werewolf-y and crap."

But Derek was practically giggling as he playfully bit at Stiles' fingers. He didn't want to ruin their bizarre bonding moment, not when Mister Grumps is being extra puppy-like and so totally adorable. How did their wrestling match turn into… _this_?

Stiles didn't know what was weirder: the fact that the Alpha wolf man was being flirty or that he didn't seem to mind it one bit. They had never done any sort of flirting as long as they had known each other. At least, Stiles wasn't aware that any funny business was ever happening.

Well… except that he noticed that he dressed for Derek. Not that he ever said anything about his clothes. Boys don't care. Regardless, he couldn't help but wonder if Derek would like his red shirt more than his blue one, or if Derek would appreciate that he kept his hair short for him. Because he totally noticed how the wolf rubbed his head in some way every time they hung out. Which was a lot.

Really, Derek was right. They _were_ beasties!

Beasties with benefits, perhaps?

Derek's wolf apparently didn't like that Stiles was all up in his head, so with increasingly red irises, he nipped at Stiles' bottom lip. Which changed _everything_.

Stiles wasn't experienced, like, at all. Running around with wolves for years, fighting supernatural crime and all, would take up a lot of his time. He was always with Derek, anyway, so it's not like he could ditch him to find a girlfriend. Derek didn't date either. Up until then, they had been the only one truly there for the other, best friends. But best friends don't go around biting each other's lips. It simply broke bro code.

He couldn't even tell if the whole thing was even supposed to be romantic on Derek's part. What if he thought this was normal behavior for two dudes just playing around. Or maybe it was just a weird ass wolf thing.

Derek's eyes lost most of the red as he sat back up, still sitting on Stiles' legs. Which he seemed to realize, since he dragged him up and they sat on the couch.

Talk about _awkward_ _silence_…

"Well, Derek, I think you've got some 'splainin' to do."

He didn't look upset, he was just frowning, as if just as confused as Stiles was. "Um."

"Not even a smile for the Ricky Ricardo line? Aw, come on, man. We both know how much you love _I Love Lucy_, don't even try to deny it." Stiles tried to lighten up the situation with a joking nudge to Derek.

There was a tiny lift of the corners of his lovely mouth, then he put his head in his hands and groaned. "I…" he muttered.

"Huh?" Stiles asked, sticking his face closer to Derek's. "Didn't catch that. You sound like the adults on Charlie Brown with the mumbling. Hah!"

When Derek still didn't lift his head up, Stiles pulled his hair. "Ow! Stiles, you little shit!" Then he tugged on Stiles' earlobe.

"Ow-ah! That _hurt_!"

"Yeah, well now we're even." He was silent for a while. "Stiles…"

With another gentle nudge, Derek said, "I like you. I've always liked you, I mean, you're… _it_ for me. There are plenty of times when I'm pretty sure I hate you, but I never really have. Not even when you got bleach all over my black shirts." He stopped to give a little glare.

Stiles was grinning like crazy. "Aw! The wolf loves the human! That is _so_ adorable, oh my gosh, wait until I tell everyone that you're lovin' the Stiles. It'll be great, I-"

Derek gave him a kiss midsentence. A _real_ kiss this time. Then he mumbled, "Yeah, yeah. I actually said _like _but I suppose I do that too. You know. _Love_ you or whatever."

It was perfectly romantic for someone as unromantic as Derek. Stiles wasn't much better at it, since he replied with, "I do that to you too, dude. Totally. Not sure since when, but who gives a crap, right?"

Then Derek pinched him in the side.

"WHY? We're in love and we could be doing, I don't know, sexy wolf-y stuff right now!"

With a smile that showed all his pearly whites, Derek said, "I figured you'd say something stupid like 'pinch me, I must be dreaming'. Guess I jumped the gun. Oh well."

Stiles rolled with Derek onto the floor and pinned the wolf down. They both smirked as he leaned down to bite Derek's lip, out of revenge but also because it was so totally _hot_!

"Now about this 'sexy wolf-y stuff'…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Well, a little angst worked its way in there somehow, but overall I was smiling while typing. Yay! Who doesn't love Sterek? I hope this was a nice little something for all you Sterek fans.<strong>


End file.
